Several hand devices in the dental field require air or water or a combination of air and water for operation. These hand devices may be drill motors or irrigation devices. Usually these hand devices have flexible conduits or tubing lines built into the hand devices to connect the hand devices directly to the air and/or water source. This creates several hand devices, each with long conduits for connection to the air and/or water source. A need exists for a releasible in-line quick connect coupling so that different hand devices may be easily and quickly connected and disconnected from a common air and water transmission conduit.